A Racer's Anthology
by Spyridon
Summary: Jack visits his Uncle Dom to find him going through old boxes in the attic. After finding something about his dad he had never known, Jack decides to find more about the type of man his father Brian O'Conner was and his journey through life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** lord_spyridon  
><strong>Title:<strong> A Racer's Anthology  
><strong>Status:<strong> WIP  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Brian/Mia, Dom/Letty, Han/Giselle,  
><strong>Additional Categories:<strong> Future Fic  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance,  
><strong>SeasonEpisode/Book:** 18 years after Fast and Furious 6  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> All movies  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jack visits his Uncle Dom to find him going through old boxes in the attic. After finding something about his dad he had never known, Jack decides to find more about Brian O'Conner and the family he loves.  
><strong>SeriesSequels:** N/A  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A new6 series of short one-shots. My hope is to add a 1,000 word chapter per day from Sept 12 to Nov 30th. Each chapter will center around Brian O'Conner and how the other characters think about him. Here's to fingers crossed.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A Racer's Anthology<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jack O'Conner entered the old house where his Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty lived. Despite its old age, the house was still loving cared for by the Toretto family. The paint was still as crisp and white, the shutters oiled and silent. The porch was swept cleaned with the garden out in front trimmed and neat. The pictures on the wall along the staircase that angled up to the second floor just inside the front door was filled with pictures of his large family bonded by not only blood but by love and friendship.<p>

"Uncle Dom!" He called out, placing his skateboard against the closet, looking through to the back. He knew his Aunt Letty wasn't there, her Road Runner wasn't out in the street or in the driveway. The door out to the backyard was closed. Jack ran up the stairs, stopping at the landing. He called out again. "UNCLE DOM!"

"Up here!" His uncle's response was muffled.

Curious, Jack walked down the hallway toward the master bedroom of the house. Just in front of what had been his mom's room when she had lived here years ago and was now his cousin's bedroom, Jack saw that the trapdoor leading to the attic was resting on the floor of the hallway. A dim light shone through, a shadow moving around. Jack gripped the rungs of the ladder and quickly climbed. As his head cleared the hole in the floor of the attic, he sneezed loudly.

Dom's deep chuckles greeted him as he peered up through the dim light, seeing his uncle kneeling by a wall of boxes. "What are you doing up here, Uncle Dom?"

"Just clearing out the junk. Your cousin wants to turn this into a room or study. I wonder how anyone would want to sleep up here." He ran a hand across his head, leaving streaks of grime along his clean shaven head.

"Well, Dad would say it would be an attempt to get away from the craziness in your house." Jack grinned as he climbed out into the attic.

"Really, you dad is suggesting that my house is crazy. Your father is the one that's crazy."

"Mom and Aunt Letty would say that you and dad were tied for that prize." Jack walked up to where his uncle was, eyeing the boxes that were the reason why his uncle was covered in years of dust and grime. "What do you have in those?" He reached in and opened the closest box,

The sight that greeted him was the deep blue fabric of a police uniform, a dull golden badge glinting in the light of the single light bulb overhead. A frame was packed off to one side. Jack gripped it and pulled it out. The formal lettering announced that one Brian O'Conner had successfully completed police training at the LAPD academy.

"My dad was a cop?" He asked incredulously, tilting the frame so his uncle could see it.

Uncle Dom looked up from a box of trophies he had unopened, the dirt and grime on there a lot thicker than the box Jack had just opened. "Oh, I didn't know that was there. Brian thought he had lost it when he and your mom moved out 10 years ago." He took it from Jack, wiping a thumb against the glass front. "I'm sure he would like it back just for old time's sake."

"My dad was a cop? I thought all of you were former criminals? At least, that's what I get why Uncle Hobbs likes to dig into you and dad."

Uncle Dom rubbed his head again, placing the frame back in the box. "Oh, man. Your mom was right. We would eventually have to tell you about how we meet your dad."

"Was my dad a cop when you meet him? How did you guys even meet if you were criminals and dad was a cop?" Jack stopped as a random thought hit him. "Please don't tell me that my dad and mom had a lame romance story going on."

Dom motioned for Jack to sit down on another box. "It's a long story, Jack. I'm not sure about what you mean about 'a lame romance story' but I guess looking back on it, your dad and mom did have a bit of a tragic romance when they first met back before you were born."

"My dad left the force for mom then."

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Dom thought back over the history he had with Brian O'Conner, his wife's husband and the father of his oldest nephew.

"Well, Dad's out with Mom. We've got time. Plus, I want to find out more about my dad. I can't my dad had been a cop a long time ago."

Dom eyed Jack. He was the oldest of the crew's children. After leaving the life of a criminal for good when Letty had fallen pregnant three years after Jack's birth, all of them had promised that their children would never find out the details of their past life so they wouldn't be tempted the empty promises or thirst for adrenaline. "I just want to highlight that we were younger, that we believed that were untouchables. In your father's case, he believed in black and white. Of course, reality is much more than that and each choice has its consequences. Looking it back on it now, we've wondered, how we ever survived it with as many people as we did. When we first met him, we never believed he was a cop. I should remind you that your father is a good man. He would give his life to protect this family and would do anything in his power to make for any mistake he was perceives he did wrong. Any man I allowed your mother to marry would have to be."

Dom sat down, resting his elbows on his knees, gazing out of the window overlooking the street. "Back then, Jack, I was the king of the underground racing scene. I was untouchable by anyone, by the police, by the racer chasers that searched to get into any racer's bed, by the new kid on the block trying to prove they can drive, by my own family who thought they could understand me. Until some white boy buster decided to appear around a grocery store and diner we operated back then where your mom manned the register. . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Spyridon: Yes, I'm still alive. On a personal good news, I'm working now with plans to head back to graduate school but on a fanfic note, I now have decreased time to write fanfics while to balance other things. I will try to squeeze in some writing when I can but whatever time I used to give it will now not be the same back then when I had so much free time. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** lord_spyridon  
><strong>Title:<strong> A Racer's Anthology  
><strong>Status:<strong> WIP  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Brian/Mia, Dom/Letty, Han/Giselle,  
><strong>Additional Categories:<strong> Future Fic  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance,  
><strong>SeasonEpisode/Book:** 18 years after Fast and Furious 6  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> All movies  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jack visits his Uncle Dom to find him going through old boxes in the attic. After finding something about his dad he had never known, Jack decides to find more about Brian O'Conner and the family he loves.  
><strong>SeriesSequels:** N/A  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A new series of short one-shots. My hope is to add a 1,000 word chapter per day from Sept 12 to Nov 30th. Each chapter will center around Brian O'Conner and how the other characters think about him. Here's to fingers crossed.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A Racer's Anthology<br>**_

* * *

><p><em>The first time I really meet your father Jack, wasn't where I whooped his ass in a quarter mile race or even when he first stopped by to order your mom's god-awful tuna fish sandwiches. You like your mum's tuna? I thought Brian was really joking about liking those. I guess it runs in the O'Conner's genes. . . <em>

* * *

><p>Dom heard the familiar roar of the Ford Lightning as it pulled into the parking space across the street from the grocery story. He glanced at the clock, noting that the blonde man was right on time, just like clockwork. He didn't bother to look at the pretty-faced white boy. Nothing about him interested him at all. Wannabe racers came in and went in the City of Angels.<p>

From where he was sitting in the back, he could hear him greet his little sister, the words lost over the low din of the fan in front of his face. He got up from the desk and went to the refrigerator in the office, grabbing a Corona from the shelf. Turning around as he popped the top, he caught eyes with the man, a magazine in the table in front of him. For a second, the two men stared at each other, sizing, taking stock of what they were seeing. Sensing nothing was wrong (some visitors had tried to feel Mia up a couple of times), Dom turned back to the paperwork that was laid out before him on the desk. The money coming in from the garage and grocery store were minor, just barely covering the rent for each place along with the house. Luckily, the money that was flowing in from the races increased the cushion quite nicely.

He was so engrossed into the reams of paperwork he had to fill out and complete that he almost missed the arrival of his team.

Almost.

Despite the fan, Dom could hear his old friend from 3rd grade well. Just like usual, he was complaining about how his car ran. Whenever he lost a race, V would blame it on the car. Some cases, he was right but usually Jesse kept the cars in top condition so such things wouldn't break down on the team when they needed it most. Usually, Dom would have to be careful in letting Vince race so he could have a good chance of winning.

The noise level dropped as the team entered the store, chattering amicably.

"Hey Dom, want something to drink?" His girlfriend Letty was behind him, no doubt leaning against the frame of the office door. He raised his Corona in response. A few second later, he could hear Mia yelling out Vince's name. Dom let out a heavy sigh, knowing from history what was developing out in the front of the store.

As much as he liked Vince, he knew his oldest wasn't the type of man he wanted for his sister. He also knew that Vince didn't have the balls to defy Dom and actually begin dating Mia.

Didn't mean though that he wouldn't take the time to appreciate how much Vince's aggressive possessive be in scaring off other men who wanted to take a shot at Mia.

For Dom, it was a win-win situation and he preferred it that way.

The tension building up at his back told him the scene out in the front of the store was playing out like it did so many times before with Vince chasing the other man off. With his large biceps and gruff demeanor, most didn't want to try Vince's patience. Usually the other men shouted, whined, but eventually disappeared.

In a few seconds, calm would be restored.

"Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there please? I'm sick of this shit. I'm not kidding Dom! Get out there!" Dom got up from the desk, turning around to see Vince trying to tackle the other man to the ground.

From his standpoint, however, it looked like the guy was winning and holding his own against the stockier man. In fact, it looked like the blond was actually pounding Vince in the stomach, hard blows by the sound of grunts his ears picked up. "Would you put in that sandwich?"

"That's really funny." The blond brought Vince down but the years of fighting experience Vince had racked up had him rolling on top of the blond, punching him in the face. The blond kicked Vince off, getting to his feet but unable to stop Vince from slamming him back into the Lightning.

"Dom!" Letty called out, flicking her eyes to the fight. Dom caught the meaning in her look. The team couldn't afford the pigs sniffing around their haunts least they catch a sniff of their midnight activities.

"Alright." He stormed out of the office, the team following him as he made his way past the team's cars. The blond brought Vince down a second time, this time staying on top. The first punch landed on Vince's face before Dom could wrap his arms around the blond and through him against the hood of the truck.

"Hey, man, he was in my face."

Dom was really not impressed by the words or with the way the other man had his hands out. Probably a survival instinct remembered from run in with the law. "I'm in your face." Before anything could be said though, Vince brushed his shoulder as he tried to get to the blond. He threw Vince back toward Leon and Jesse. "Relax! Don't push it. You're embarrass me!"

Who knew that a small fry would be able to go toe to toe with Vince and actually kick his ass? As Leon herded Vince toward the grocery store, Dom demanded Jesse to give him the wallet, flipping it open to check out the name on the driver's license.

Brian Earl Spilner?

What kind of a name would a mother give that to a child?

"Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

"Nah, man."

He thrust the wallet back into the man's chest, pointing a finger at his face. "Don't come around here again."

"Hey man, this is bullshit." The blond called out as he began to walk away.

He topped turning around. He took a few steps toward Spilner. "You work for Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I just started."

"You were just fired." Ignoring the shocked expression, Dom walked back into the grocery story. A few seconds later, he heard the Lightning tearing out. As he did, he saw Vince brushing off Letty's attempts at checking out the scrapes and bruises he had gotten in the tumble with Spilner. For being a smaller guy, Spilner had definitely worked Vince over. Mia was steadfastly ignoring V.

"Can't believe you got your ass kicked by a white boy." Leon crowed, popping open another bag of popcorn.

"I could have taken him." Vince growled out, wiping away a streak of blood from his mouth.

Dom snorted as he took his place at the desk, picking up the phone to call Harry.

As much as Spilner was stupid in trying to mouth the King of the Streets off, Dom knew that Spilner did have the guts and strength to take on Vince and win again. For that, Dom did respect the younger man but there was a hierarchy and Dom wasn't going to let some newbie try to throw his weight around on his territory.

After the phone conversation, he believed that he wouldn't see Spilner again.

No one had the guts to face him again once they found out who he was.

But if there was a couple of things Brian O'Conner wasn't, it was being a coward.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Jack, I do know that your father is older than me. That was back then. Your father had still a bit of baby face around him when I first saw him. Your father had much more depth to his character than what I gave him credit. He could have passed for a surfer bum with his blonde hair and blue eyes but there was so much to him than I could have ever guessed. I'm glad that Mia married him. I don't believe that Mia could have found a better man to be her husband or a father to my nephews and nieces.<em>

_And if you tell him that, I'll beat you to death with a shovel. Makes it easier to bury the body. _

_Who said I was joking?_

_Oh, you want to know about when I found out that your dad was a cop? _


End file.
